All because I lost a bet
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: Aurelio lost a bet and now she is heading for the Jersey Shore along with her twin brother Anthony. Will love blossom between Leo and another cast mate? Find out!  Pauly X Oc.


**Alpha: Hey bitches! Here's the prologue to the story I hope you enjoy! I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

I just stared at Tony in disbelief as he smiled at me with his arms spread out having just revealed a cam recorder and a banner that said 'Jersey Shore'. "Tada!" His blond hair bounced with his excitement and his green eyes twinkled. He looked so cute no one with a heart could deny him.

"No," was all I said and walked away.

"What?" he balked and ran after me. His stood in front of me and glared putting his hands on his hips and leaning towards my face. "You promised."

"I didn't promise shit," I said and walked around him and to my room. That was a complete lie. I had actually made and lost a bet with Tony, that if he could act straight for a whole day I would audition with him for Jersey Shore. It seemed like a smart bet at the time seeing as my brother is a flamer. As in you need to wear sunglasses while looking at him flamer. He started to sniffle and I sighed. Looking back I saw him staring at the ground dejectedly his choppy bangs covering his eyes and his bottom lip trembling. "Damnit," I exhaled and squared my shoulders before saying, "So did you have an idea in mind for this audition?"

Tony gasped and smiled brightly bringing me into a hug. Y'know it's extremely annoying to have a twin sometimes. "Oh I love you! I love you! I love you!" He let me go and ran to his room to pick out the perfect audition clothes for us. I just walked into the kitchen and fixed us some food. I was hungry as hell. Turning on the stove I pulled my long naturally blonde hair back into a pony tail and washed my hands. Tony and I lived with our older brother Joey. He owns his own construction company. Tony is about to put out a clothing line, paying for it with the money he gets from his hair salon, and me, well, I'm majoring in psychology at college right now and have a part time job at the local crazy house.

"Aurelio!" Tony called out in a sing song voice walking into the kitchen. "What do you think?" I turned and saw him in dark, acid washed, skinny jeans, a sleeveless white button up shirt with turquoise blue paint splattered on it, and a pair of my turquoise heels. His makeup was light and natural.

"Nice," I said and drained the penne pasta and broccoli I had boiled, "but why are you wearing my shoes?"

He crossed his arms and leaned all his weight on one leg pushing a square hip to the side. "Because they make my ass look good," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

…. "Have fun with that." I began to slice some tomatoes into strips and put the pasta and broccoli into a sauce pan and in another I put oil, mushrooms, crushed red pepper, and garlic. "Please tell me you're not going to make me look like a slut."

Without hesitation he replied, "I'm not going to make you look like a slut." Well that's good. "I'm gonna make you look like a hoe." Fuck my life.

Adding the pasta and tomatoes to the mushrooms I sighed and looked to the ceiling for help. "Just because I'm easy doesn't mean I want to look like it."

"But that's what the producers are looking for easy people!"

"Goddamnit Tony I'm not doing it!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut the hell up both of you!" Joey yelled coming through the door. His dark brown hair was disheveled and his clothes were dirty. He went to give me a hug but I dodged quickly. I hate being dirty. I'm considered a neat freak, another reason why I really don't feel like going to the Jersey Shore. I'd be freaking out on all my roommates about how disgusting they are. "Now what the hell are you arguing about this time?" He asked grabbing some of the food I just made and chowing down.

Tony pushed me out of the way and started to explain, "I just wanted to make her look good for the shoew we're auditioning for-"

I pushed him out of the way and argued, "No the bastard's trying to make me look like I should be working the corner!"

"Stop being a prude!"

"Stop bending over for every hot guy you see!"

"Bitch!"

"Hoe!"

Joey unknown to us had begun recording as soon as Tony had began explaining himself. That had to be a sight. 5'6" twins yelling at each other, one decked out like he should be walking a run way the other in cut off jean shorts and a black tube top. Both are insulting each other and look about ready to pounce. Joey caught our attention when he began to speak to the camera. "Please for the love of god let them on the damn show. I'm tired of dealing with their shit."

"HEY!"


End file.
